1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel that is designed to reduce or prevent the deterioration of the display quality due to an external light reflection.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device that can display an image using red, green and blue visible light created by exciting phosphors using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma generated by the gas discharge.
The PDP can realize a large-sized screen over 60-inch with a thickness of only 10 cm. Like a cathode ray tube (CRT), the PDP is also a self-emissive display. Therefore, the color reproduction is excellent and there is no image distortion viewed from any angle. Furthermore, the PDP has advantages in terms of the manufacturing cost and productivity. As a result, the PDP has become prominent as an industrial flat display as well as a television.
In a conventional alternating current (AC) 3-electrode surface-discharge plasma display panel, a pair of electrodes is formed on the same surface of a front substrate and facing each other. Address electrodes are provided on a rear substrate spaced apart from the front substrate.
A plurality of discharge cells defined by barrier ribs are formed along crossed regions of the electrodes and the address electrodes are set between the front and rear substrates.
Millions or more of the discharge cells are arranged in a matrix pattern in the PDP. The PDP selects the discharge cells that will be turned on using a memory property of wall charges. The image is displayed by discharging the selected discharge cells.
While the image is displayed on a front surface of the PDP, external light emitted from a variety of external light sources is introduced into the PDP through the front surface.
Some of the light that is being introduced into the PDP is reflected and is mixed with visible light for displaying the image, thereby deteriorating the room contrast and the display quality.